The inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a soft erase method and a programming method of a nonvolatile memory device including a three-dimensional memory array.
A memory device is used to store data and is classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device. The nonvolatile memory device may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a portable digital assistant (PDA), a transportable computer device, a fixed-type computer device, and other devices.